It is common for electronic devices to generate high-frequency noise, and improvements have been sought after to minimize the impact of such noise from interfering with user experience.
Touch input interfaces from laptops and tablets are also prone to this issue. A conventional touch input device disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201237699 includes a resilient cushioning member that, by cushioning other elements of the touch input device from directly colliding with one another, reduces noise generated when the device is pressed. However, in addition to difficulties in assembling, the aforementioned device does not prevent the generation of high-frequency noise.